disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Randall Boggs
Randall Boggs is the main antagonist of Monsters, Inc. He is a chameleon-like monster and Fungus' former boss who is desperate to become the top scarer and helps Mr. Waternoose with his company problem so Waternoose, in return, will help Randall with his Scream Extractor. Near the end of the film, Randall is trapped in A Bug's Life-like world (it's where the Pizza Planet truck is parked near the trailer) and a person calls another person to beat him with a shovel. His scare assistant is Fungus, who usually annoys him. He usually gets into small disagreements with Mr. Waternoose. Randall is in competition with Sulley for the spot as the Top Scarer and he constantly bothers Mike. Biography In Monsters, Inc. Randall first appears when he uses his cloaking abilities to scare Mike in the locker room. Later, he and his assistant Fungus attempt to outmatch Mike and Sulley when they scare children in their bedroom. When Sulley goes back to the Scare floor afterhours to grab some paperwork, Randall has activated a door and briefly leaves it to grab a small prison to contain the child he intended to kidnap. However, Sulley stumbles upon the door and the little girl in it and runs off with the latter when Randall deactivates the door. When the CDA learns that a human girl has escaped, Randall attempts to find her, but is unsuccessful since she is with Sulley and Mike. The boys decide to the disguise the girl as a monster and return her home and they nickname her Boo. Randall comes to realize that they know something about the kid and makes a deal with Mike: He'll have Boo's door at his station while everyone else is at lunch so Mike should return her then or risk getting caught. As it turns out, the deal was a trap to capture Boo, but Mike is captured instead, much to his surprise and anger. To insure that he doesn't talk, Randall attempts to use his new machine, the Scream Extracter, on Mike but is thwarted by Sulley. When they try to go to Mr. Waternoose for help, they learn that he sides with Randall and that the machine's purpose is to extract screams from abducted children. Sulley and Mike are banished while Mr. Waternoose, Randall, and Fungus continue their plot now that they have Boo. But before they could use the machine, Sulley comes to Boo's rescue and he tries to escape. Randall tries to strangle Sulley, yet Mike unknowingly intervenes. A chase ensues and is taken to the system that keeps all the closet doors of human kids. By making Boo laugh, Sulley and Mike manage to briefly escape Randall by maneuvering through the doors. Unfortunately, Randall recaptures Boo and lures Sulley into a trap. He ambushes Sulley, causing him to hang for dear life on a door thousands of feet in the air. As Randall smashes Sulley's fingers, he teases him, calling him a "stupid, pathetic, waste" and commenting that he'll 'take good care of the kid'. However, Boo, overcoming her fear of him, grabs his antennae and pulls on them (causing Randall a lot of pain and making him turn different colors), and starts beating him with a nearby baseball bat. Sulley then takes its from there and he and Mike manage to throw him into another door . When he arrives in the human world, a boy believes him to be an alligator and has his mom beat him with a shovel. Meanwhile, back in the monster world, Sulley and Mike make sure Randall never comes back by tipping the door over the railing it was leaning against and it fell many meters onto a lower platform destroying it and trapping Randall. After Sulley congratulates Boo for beating Randall, she blows a raspberry at the shattered door before they leave. In Monsters University Randall will return in Monsters University. Personality Randall is scheming, manipulative, malicious, cunning, impatient, and smug. He tends to harass Mike and Fungus and he clearly enjoys doing so. Randall is shown to be envious of Sulley's popularity among their co-workers and Mr. Waternoose. His envy is evident when Sulley is hanging onto the edge of a door; he teases him and sarcastically calls him "Everyone's favorite scarer." He has no regard for others as he is willing to abduct kids and strap them to the Scream Extractor and he leaves Fungus strapped to the machine for a few seconds before actually turning it off. Randall seems to find fear amusing as he's seen smiling evilly when both Mike and Boo scream for help when strapped to the machine. He uses fear and threats to manipulate others, which is probably how he got Fungus in on the child abduction plot. Randall is very malicious, as seen when he almost chokes Sulley to death and when he teases him by saying that he'll take good care of Boo (conveying that he intended to hurt her for his own amusement). Appearance Randall resembles a lizard, with the ability to change his color from purple and blue to blend into his surroundings at will, much like a chameleon, making him invisible. However, in the Laugh Floor comic miniseries by Boom! Studios, Randall manages to sneak back into the factory and he tries to frame Mike for stealing props and material from other Monster comics. Trivia * Randall's original names were Switt and Ned. He was named Ned in the early treatment, then Switt in the original opening. * He ranked #27 in the top 30 Disney villains (one better than Kaa, but one under Sid Phillips). * Randall is constantly thought to be the first film's secondary antagonist. Gallery Randall.gif Category:Shapeshifters Category:Pixar Villains Category:Evil geniuses Category:Masters of Evil Category:Foiled Villains Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Kidnappers Category:Villains in Pixarpedia section "10 of the Worst" Category:True Villains Category:Completely mad Category:Most Evil Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Comical Villains Category:Most Wicked Villains Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown Category:Framers Category:Thin Villains Category:Disgusting and Gross Villains Category:Lizards Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Boogeymen Category:Monsters Inc Villains Category:Hidious Villains Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Living characters Category:Masterminds Category:Bullies Category:Child Abusers Category:Sneaky villains Category:Films Main Antagonists Category:Ghastly Villains Category:Lewd villains Category:Town Bullies Category:Classics Category:Extremley scary and creepy apperance Category:Child Abductor Category:Film's Main Antagonists